There continues to be a desire to provide both operator convenience and conservation of power in headsets, as well as in other forms of personal audio device. Pushbutton switches continue to be more sought-after than more traditional toggle-type switches. However, difficulties have been encountered in providing a pushbutton switches that do not also require the use of a combination of electronic components that continuously drain a limited power source (e.g., a battery) of a personal audio device (e.g., a headset) during low power modes that are automatically entered into as an approach to conserving the limited power available from a limited power source.